The Beacon
by Booksandsuch56
Summary: What would you say if I told you that Mary' s past was spent helping the doctor, her timelord father. Oh you would say I'm crazy. Oh Well.
1. Chapter 1

Rap, rap rap! "MARY! Mary, get up!" I groaned, pressing my head as far as possible into the pillow. "MARY!"

"OK Sonny!" I rolled my eyes, "I got it."

I made some "waking up" noises and then, when I was satisfied that Sonny had returned to his room, I rose from her bed. I let out another loud groan as I made my way to the window, and pulled the curtains apart. If this was a story about a normal 18 year old girl, sunlight would have filled the room. The cheerful song of a bird would have informed you of the fact that it was the early morning of a typical day. But if this was the story of a normal 18 year old girl, you wouldn't be reading this. But, because I am no ordinary girl, I pulled the curtains apart and the room was flooded with orange led lights. I looked down on the hotel parking lot, Sonny didn't like to put us on top floors because he was a bit paranoid but this time we were on the fifth floor. There was two cars in the parking lot, which struck me as a little strange considering that evening when they had arrived, the lobby and cafe had been packed.

But other than those two cars, the parking lot was deserted. Of course, if I had locked a little closer I might have noticed a blue police box plated between two inconspicuous looking trees. The sky was that blue purple color that it was just before the sun erupted in a display of colors on the horizon. I looked at my watch, it was 2:34. I smiled, I wasn't the superstitious type but I appreciated things like that. I had slept in the only clothes I had, so there was no need to change. I sighed heavily, made my bed and walked out the door.

Maybe I should say a few things. As I mentioned before, I am no normal teenager. There is a few things about me that might strike you as strange. First of all, I have never been to the doctor's. Maybe that doesn't seem so weird or maybe it does but the reason I haven't been will definitely weird you out so… brace yourself. I have two hearts. Oh and I have lived for hundreds of years. Ok maybe I am not 18, well Mary is 18, but the The Beacon is thousands of years old. Yeah, I know The Beacon. My mom was a bit peculiar, her's was The Navigator, my dad? The Doctor. How cool is that, I mean I really got the short end of the stick on this one. But in the great time war, when I was just a little girl, my parents were killed. Well, my mom was killed. I know that is for sure because… I was there. But my dad, I never saw him. He left that morning and I never saw him again. But as far as I knew, I was the last time lord in The Universe. Which is why my world was about to be turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

I collected my stuff, a blue canvas backpack. The kind that you get a summer camp. All my belongings were stored in that bag, but… I guess I sort of resented it. It didn't even have the courtesy to look half full. I like my life, I really do. Never have I wished that I could just be a normal teenager(or as normal a teenager a 324 year old can be). But this half empty bag lay there looking as pathetic and empty as my life.

I lifted it off the bed with very little effort and headed out the door, shutting it quietly behind me.

I was about to knock on the door of Sonny's hotel room door when it promptly flew open. "Took you long enough," he grumbled, "We've got to hit the road, pumpkin!" Sonny is a tall man, he had a large presence but he was quite thin. He grew up in New York City, so he had a typical Bronx undertone to his voice.

"Where to, Sonny Boy?" I chortled back.

"We're going home!" Out of his pocket, he pulled one of the touristy snow globes with the empire state building bursting out of a big apple. His eyes glittered, "We can shack up with Caroline."

I groaned, Caroline was Sonny's fiance and she HATED me. They were always planning weddings but Sonny had to keep me on the move to protect me from all the people who would rather have me dead. In Caroline's eyes I was the reason she couldn't find her happily ever after. I probably was.

"I think I will stay in a hotel."

"Mary…" he pleaded.

"Sonny!" I retorted

"You know, I think you would really get along with her if you tried." He made puppy eyes. Which was pretty strange on on a 6 foot 6 man wearing a hunter's jacket and baggy pants.

"Fine, let's just go and see if there is anything to eat downstairs."

"You will not regret this!" he said gleefully.

"Yes I am."


End file.
